Idol Dream : Shining Star
by YuiYumekawa13
Summary: "One day, I'll be the next Top Rank Idol ! Yui Hanami ! Aikatsu is starting"
1. chapter 1 : Me as an Idol!

Chapter 1 : Me as an Idol?!

"Haru-chan what if i'm not accepted at this school. My dreams will be crushed!"

"Don't worry, i'm sure we'll get in"

My name is Yui Hanami, 12 years old 13 this year. My dream is to be a Top Rank idol. It started like this

Flaskback~

"Nee...did you watch Himeko-sama on Aikatsu Tv last night?" Girl 1 said

"Yea. Its one of the best! Let's watch it together tonight!" Girl 2 said. And girl 1 nodded.

A pinknette heard their conversation.

"Nee...Haru-chan. Who is Himeko-sama? Is she that special that the whole school talks about her...even my sister?!"The pinknette asked curious

"You really don't know Yui" Yui shooked her head. Haru sighed. "She's a Top Rank idol. She can perform many Special Appeals which makes her an idol queen and Top Rank idol"

"Top bank idol? Special Apples?"

"Not top bank Top RANK! AND ITS DEFINITELY NOT APPLES BUT APPEALS!" Yui looked at her friend still confuse. Haru sighed again. "Why not watch Aikatsu tv tonight. Its her last live of the week" Yui nodded

The teacher came and she starts teaching about math.

Timeskip~

"Onee-chan you actually want to watch Himeko just to know who is she?" Yuu asked as she turned on the tv. Yui nodded.

"Tonight is the last night of Himeko Shouji's live performance of the week. Let's watch her live now" the tv annoucer said on the screen. Then a girl with hair white as snow, and crystal blue eyes appeared on stage and bowed down.

 **Yume wa miru mono janai kanaeru mono dayo**

 **Kagayakitai shōdō ni sunao de iyou**

 **Start line!**

Her aura appeared **( _Floating white lilies and clear glass butterflies flying_ )**

 **Moshi kimi ga tachidomari mayou hi wa**

 **Hitomi tojite kokoro no koe wo kiite**

 **"Akiramenai" sono kotoba ga michi ni naru**

 **Ano hi mita keshiki mezashite susumou**

 **Dareka no mane nante taikutsuna dake sa**

 **Hitori hitori chigau kara kiseki issho ni tobou**

 **Yume wa miru mono janai kanaeru mono dayo**

 **Kagayakitai shōdō ni sunao de iyou**

 **Kōkai nante zettai kimi ni wa niawanai**

 **Kagiri no nai jōnetsu de tobikoete ikou**

 **Start line!**

She did a special appeal

 **Sa~a kao agete chance ga matteru!**

When she finished, the whole stadium was exploded by claps and cheers.

"And thats it for today! Good night"

Yuu turned off the tv and said good night to her sister. Yui still stared at the tv screen. "So thats Himeko-sama and i guess a special appeal is that jump she did...its amazing" after that i got up and went to her room.

In the morning~

"I've decided my dream is to become a Top Rank idol!" Yui said determainly

"What?" Yuu asked confused and surprised

At school~

"HARU-CHAN!!!" She shouted making the students around her stared weirdly at her. Some just shrugged it off as it is a daily activity.

"Nani, Yui?" Haru asked

"My dream is to become a Top Rank idol and you're coming with me to this school!" Yui said as she pulled out an Aikatsu Style magazine. She flipped the page to a page about an idol school.

"W-what are you saying?! I don't want to be an idol. I want to be a famous author"

"Don't be like my sister! At least try auditioning for fun"

"...Fine..."

Timeskip after a month of hardcore training~

They went to the school entrance seeing it filled with many many girls their age.

"Woah. Its like a huge mansion! And so many participants. Do you think we can get in, Haru-chan?"

"There are about 1000 and more girls trying to enter this academy every year. But only about 1/4 of them able to get in"

"EHH!! 1000!!??"

"Let's go in" as Haru dragged her in line

Timeskip~ after auditions~ Present

"Haru-chan what i'm not accepted at this school. My dreams will be crushed!"

"Don't worry, i'm sure we'll get in besides you're doing great even if you almost tripped at the middle of the dance. I literally tripped in front of the headmistress and teachers"

"The participants who will be students of Rosette Academy are..."the headmistress said on the speaker. "Number 004, 156, 277, 078, **_429_** , 610, 555, 307, 203, 022, 404, 558, 201, 010. Congrats to all of you. And thank you to all participants"

Yui stared shocked at number 429. 'I got in' she smiled happily. But she realize something, Haru didn't get in.

"Haru...chan?" She mumbled

"Omedetou, Yui" her eyes starts to water

"We'll be separated" Yui said tears spilling out

"Don't worry. I'll be fine" Haru said as she wiped her tears. "I'll support you. Don't be sad. You should be happy that you got in and start your dream as an idol"

"Arigatou Haru-chan"

A few moments after that they went home. She went straight to her room.

She looked out her window seeing a shooting star pass by. She decided to make a wish and thought about her being an idol.

"Will I be able to be a Top Rank idol?"

Soon after she said that she drifted of to dreamland.


	2. chapter 2 : New School and First Live

"One day, I'll be the next Top Rank Idol !

Yui Hanami ! Aikatsu is starting"

_

Chapter 2 : New School and First Live

"One day, I'll be the next Top Rank Idol !

Yui Hanami ! Aikatsu is starting"

Yui POV~

I woke up looking at my alarm clock. Its...9 O'CLOCK!!!. I sprinted out of the bedroom and went to the bathroom. Taking a shower, brushing my teeth and hair really quick and wore my new uniform.

I rushed downstairs seeing Yuu and Mama still eating breakfast.

"Yui why are you up already?" Mama asked

"What do you mean?" I looked at the clock nearby. Seeing its...07.30. I forgot that i set the time 2 hours early. I blushed embarassed.

"Onee-chan probably forgot that she decided to set her alarm clock 2 hours early again" Yuu said and takes a bite of her toast. Mama nodded understandingly. I went to sit across Yuu. And start eating.

After that i went back to my room to get my pink luggage.

I just remembered that i haven't packed anything. I rushed to my wardrobe picking every clothes i have. Most of them are pink, light blue, and light purple. With dreamy designs. I also put a picture of me and my family during a holiday trip, a picture of me and Haru, my noisy alarm clock, and Usa-chan my stuffed rabbit. I closed my now filled luggage, looked at my room for the last time at the moment, and went down stairs.

I hugged my sister and Mama. And went to Rosette Academy...i forgot the way there!

Probably a half hour later i finally reached it. A lot of girls my age are here. I feel excited already to start my Aikatsu. I saw a notice board near the entrance. I looked it up.

•Notice to all first years•

Please do these before starting the year :

1\. Check in to the dorms

2\. Go to the auditorium for the new year assembly

That's all

I went to the dorms building. I looked at awe. The builing is huge. Rose veins covered the walls. A glass rooftop with light illuminating it. I went to the counter checking in and i got room 532.

When i enter my room, i saw a bunkbed. A big wardrobe with 2 mirrors and a huge window with outside scenary. I put my luggage down. I placed my poster of Himeko Shouji on the wall next to where my pillow is place on the top bunk and also put Usa-chan lying on the bed. Decided to go to the auditorium for the morning assembly. I saw lots of students going to a building. The Auditorium.

I went inside to see a huge stage at the front. I went to seat next to a girl with green hair. The headmistress entered the stage and also the teachers.

"Good morning students. Welcome to Rosette Academy. Welcome back second and third years, and congrats to all first years on entering this school. This school opened 15 years ago to create great idols. In this school we teach the students to create their own radiant. There are 8 ranks in the world of entertainment

1\. Beginner Rank

2\. Growing Rank

3\. Idolize Rank

4\. Promising Rank

5\. Bright Rank

6\. Shining Rank

7\. Divine Rank

8\. Top Rank

First years will start at Beginner Rank. And second and third years will continue their journey to reach Top Rank. Now i would like to welcome the Top Rank student of this school." The headmistress end her speech and a white haired girl enter the stage as everyone clapped.

Himeko Shouji

"Konnichiwa minna. I'm Himeko Shouji. Top Rank idol. I hope we can work well together. If there's a problem, be free to find us and ask for advice." She ended it with a closed eye smile.

"We welcome you to our school" they said while bowing

After that i decided to go to class but... i don't know where to go. I looked at the info board trying to find my name. I'm in class 1-4. I search for the classroom for 15 minutes until i found it. Luckily the teacher haven't came. I sat at the middle row next to the window. The teacher came soon.

"Ohayou honey! I'm...!" She then wrote on the board really huge her name,"Ann. You may call me Ann-sensei. Just like the headmistress said, we teach you all to find that radiant inside you and show it!" She said dramaticly. "Now i'll call your name and when i do come infront and i'll give your id card and aikatsu phone. Let's see...Yui Hanami!"

"Hai!" I stood up and walked infront, the others start chattering about how excited they are

"Here's your id card and aikatsu phone. Stop by the dress make room later to pick out your school dress"

"Hai!"

I went back to my seat and admiring the new items i just got until the bell rang dismissing us.

I went to look around the area also trying to find the dress make room.

I found it.

I enter it. Inside is amazing. The wall, ceiling, and floor lit up with neon color stars. Even the potted roses are lit up. There are many different kinds of brands showing on screens around the room. I went to one of the machines, placing my id card and start making my school dress.

10 minutes later i finish it. "Pink Rosette Coord will give a cute type to anyone who wears it with the color pink. With the school's rose emblem at the side of the skirt makes you an official Rosette Academy student" the machine said. It starts processing the dress and makes a set of school dress cards.

I can't take my eyes away from the cards. It makes me want to wear it as quickly as possible everytime i looked at it.

I went to look around the area again. I saw a huge building. I went inside. The entrance is wonderful. Different statues stood. They seemed to be Top Rank students. I saw a statue of Himeko-senpai and many more.

I saw other students looking inside a room. Being curious, i want to see too. I understand why they are looking inside this room. Its the practice room, inside is the one and only Top Rank student of this school. Himeko-senpai. She is dancing in sync with the music not missing a beat and her aura is showing clearly.

 **Himeko :**

 **Floating white lilies and clear glass butterflies flying**

Its like She's imagining herself on stage. Its beautiful.

"Annoucing to all first years, please go to the auditorium's backstage right now. Thank you" the headmistress said through the speaker.

I heard awws coming from the first year students. I feel the same way, i want to watch her more. I went to the auditorium's backstage with the other first years. I saw Ann-sensei and other teachers stood there.

"Good Evening honey. Tonight is a special night. Cause...its time for your first LIVE!" Anna-sensei said

"EHHH!!!"

"This is actually a yearly activity in this school to welcome the year and to see how worthy you are to be a student here in this school. The whole school and public will see you perform. And if you don't do great, you'll be expelled from this school. Good Luck~" and with that they left

"EHHH!!!"

We all waited in the waiting room. In the end i'm last to perform. Its time. I went to the dressing room. I took a deep breath and release it.

"Yui Hanami! Ready to Shine!"

I ran into on of the rooms with a machine. I place my id card and school dress cards into the slot. The room starts to lit up like in the dress make room. The closet opens and i ran in. I change into my school dress and did an awkward pose cause i didn't know what to do. I enter the stage feeling butterflies in my stomach. I took another deep breath and start to sing AikatsuStep

 **1・2・3 de Aikatsu!**

 **Nante ttatte seishun**

 **Mada miru mirai e icchokusen**

 **1・2・3 de Aikatsu!**

 **Nando datte chōsen**

 **Ganbaru kimochi wa shinkōkei**

 **Mezase ichiban boshi彡**

 **Maru de yume nodanceda ne**

 **Kokoro ga odori dashite yuku yo**

 **Omou mama niself produce**

 **Hitori hitori chigau kedo**

 **Kosei no hikari wo musundara seiza ni naru**

 **Mahō no kiramekiglitter**

 **Mejirushi mo mienai**

 **Kurai yoru demonakama ga ite kureru**

 **Kore kara mo yoroshikuidolkatsudō**

Suddenly i feel excited. I don't want to leave yet.

Something appeared around me...is this my aura?

 **1・2・3 de Aikatsu!**

 **Nante ttatte seishun**

 **Mada miru mirai e icchokusen**

 **1・2・3 de Aikatsu!**

 **Nando datte chōsen**

 **Ganbaru kimochi wa shinkōkei**

 **Kokoro zashi takaku彡 Let's go!!**

I jumped and did a cute flash appeal.

 **Yui's aura :**

 **Pink flowers floating around her and blue and purple bubbles**

I panted. The audience starts clapping. I felt happy that i made everyone smile.

Himeko POV~

I'm amazed by her performance. I can't believe that she's actually the applicant that almost tripped during the audition. 'Are you really the girl who tripped?' I asked myself in my thoughts. A new legend will born again...Can you surprass me?

"Wah...thats amazing ne?" Nao said next to me

"Mm...i never seen such performance like that from a first year. She's just like you, Hime when you first perform. She's the girl you passed right~" Mona said next to Nao

"...Definitely like me..." i muttered and smiled at Yui who is smiling on stage.

Back to Yui POV~

I got off stage after my performance. The welcoming party ended after an hour. I walked back to my room. Still thinking about my performance. How exciting it is to perform in front of an audience.

I change into my PJ's climbed up my bed. I stared at the poster i place next to the bed while hugging Usa-chan. 'Himeko-senpai, do you think that someday i can surprass you and be a Top Rank?'. I went under the covers and drifted to dreamland.

 **Words : 1686**

 ** _Author Note :_**

 ** _Hi ! YuiYumekawa13 here ! Today we have a special guest joining us. Our main protagonist...Yui Hanami !_**

 ** _Me :_** **_So Yui-chan you did such an amazing performance in this chapter. How do you feel?_**

 ** _Yui :_** **_Hi author-chan. I didn't remember anything about my performance but after what seems to be my performance i felt really happy. At first i was nervous like i can't moved_ but after my performance _I was happy that I made everyone happy with my performance. Ne..Author-chan what will happen in the next chapter?_**

 ** _Me :_** **_Well I don't want any spoilers happening in this fanfic so you'll have to wait._**

 ** _Yui :_** **_Guess so...just thinking about it made me want spoilers!_** ** _Author-chan! At least give the chapter's title_**.

 ** _Me :_** **_Well...okay._** ** _The next chapter is...'Audition New Friend'_**.

 ** _Me Yui :_** **_Hope you can continue reading_**.


	3. chapter 3 : Audition and New Friend

"One day, I'll be the next Top Rank Idol !

Yui Hanami ! Aikatsu is starting"

Chapter 3 : Audition and New Friend

Yui POV

I rushed towards the school building seeing its already crowded with students. The students are looking at...an Audition Board.

Ding Dong

I rushed to my classroom with the other students also going to their classes. Anna sensei entered when i sat on my usual spot.

"Morning honey. Today i have good news! Another YEARLY SCHOOL PROJECT!". She wrote on the black board 'Audition Search' really big. I raised my hand ready to ask a question

"Ano...what is an Audition Search?" I asked

"Well, glad that you asked Hanami. An Audition Search is a yearly school project. In this project you'll be doing a random audition in partners from other classes. Class 1-2, 1-4, 1-6, 1-8, and 1-10 will go to the other classes and find their partners with the same number. Now let's...LOTTERY!"

Timeskip~

In the end, i got number 2 in blue paper. Blue paper = class 1-9

Most students already left leaving me and a few students. I went to find class 1-9.

10 minutes later i found it. I ran towards the door and bumped into another student and we both fell.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I repeated apologizing. "Ano...are you from class 1-9? Do you know who got number 2 in you class?"

"Well you shouldn't have ran especially inside. Yes i'm from class 1-9. And..." she pulls out a piece of paper showing a writing of...2!

"I'm number 2"

"EHHH!"

"I'm Remi Tsukada. And you are?"

"I-i'm Yui H-Hanami. Nice to m-meet you...?" I'm still shocked that she's my partner for the Audition Search.

Soon she dragged me somewhere.

Remi POV~

"So another Yearly Project came! Audition Search! Partnering up with other students from other classes! All going to be decided by L-O-T-T-E-R-Y!" The happy go lucky teacher said in class.

I kept looking at the window. Kazuki-sensei then grabbed a box and start going around every desk. I got number 2. I wonder what my partner will be like.

10 minutes she hasn't come. Getting bored i was about to go out of the classroom. Then i saw a pinknette running towards our class from one of the class door window. I opened the door only to fall down with her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She repeated apologizing. "Ano...are you from class 1-9? Do you know who got number 2 in you class?"

So she's number 2. She's definitely a clumsy person. I can't believe she's my partner. Wait...isn't she the girl who did a special appeal.

"Well you shouldn't have ran especially inside. Yes i'm from class 1-9. And..." i pulled out the lottery paper "I'm number 2"

"EHHH!"

"I'm Remi Tsukada. And you are?" I introduced myself

"I-i'm Yui H-Hanami. Nice to m-meet you...?" She seemed shock about me being her partner

I dragged her to the audition board and start looking for a duet audition.

Yui POV~

She dragged me to the audition board. I looked up and saw a chart full of duet auditions for the project. Most of them already been crossed which probably mean their already taken. All thats left are probaly the ones others don't want or the ones which seemed hard.

'Choco Girls Audition : Looking for two girls to be in a newly open chocolate shop commercial. The winners will be in it and be rewarded with one of our specialty which is matcha-choco roll cake, berry-chocolate parfait, and choco-flower cake. Audition held in 12 July in front of the newly open shop called Chocolate Dream at KiraKira District'. After reading the description about it, i turned to Remi.

"Remi-chan, Let's be Choco Girls!" I said as i pointed to the board where the poster. She looked it up, she turned to me and nodded.

"But the audition is tomorrow which mean we only have today to practice" Remi said

"Then let's practice now!" I said excitedly

After that, we went to the practice room and start with practicing our dancing. After dancing for an hour, we practice our singing. We went to a building next to the classes building, the gym. It was bigger than i thought. A huge trampoline stood at the middle, and there are many other equipments there too. Remi went to the trampoline. She jumped really high, after every 5 high jumps she did a cool pose. She looked at me. I didn't understand her look at first. Then i realise its my turn.

I jumped quite low since i'm afraid of when i jumped high, i might ended up jumping of the trampoline. After a very hard time of trying, i finally able to get a cute pose even though its quite awkward. I climbed down the trampoline and lay down on the floor.

"So what song are we doing?" Remi-chan asked. She handed me a paper filled with song titles. AND I DON'T KNOW ANY OF THE SONGS!

"H-How about the song from the welcoming live?"

"AikatsuStep?" i nodded, " Mm...I guess thats alright besides it seems that its the only song you knew" i blushed embarassment. 'How can she read my mind ?!'

We practiced dancing and singing again.

"I'm exhausted. I even only did one pose instead of more than one on the trampoline" I panted

"Well your dancing was off by one and a half beat. But your singing was better than your dancing even though you can't hit the high notes very well" Remi-chan pointed out

"Ne Remi-chan. Why did you become an idol?" i asked

It was filled with silence for a moment until Remi-chan spoke.

"Well its a secret and you still need to earn my trust so that you won't tell anyone" After she said that she walked away.

Remi POV~

"Ne Remi-chan. Why did you become an idol?" the question strucked me.

Why did I become an idol? The question keeps repeating every time i thought about the answer.

"Well its a secret and you still need to earn my trust so that you won't tell anyone" i lied

After i said that i walked outside the gym leaving Yui at the gym. I decided to go run some laps at the trackfield. I ran there while thinking for an answer to the question that Yui asked before i left.

Yui POV~

I sat there after Remi-chan left. She doesn't trust me yet...i need to earn her trust. I went to find her seeing its almost evening with the sky colored with orange and a little bit of pink and yellow.

I found her running in the trackfield. 'She worked really hard to be a great idol. I finally understand her' i smiled at her hard work. I ran to the trackfield joining her by running next to her. She looked at me and i smiled at her.

Remi POV~

I hear running footsteps getting nearer. I looked to my right seeing Yui running beside me. And she smiled at me. I smiled back to her and continued running with her beside me.

Yui POV~

After many laps of running, i sat on one of the bench. Remi-chan already went back inside.

I looked at the sky getting darker. I went back to my room getting a soothing bath and changed into my casual clothes. The stomach grumbled which mean its DINNER TIME!

I went to the cafeteria seeing there are a few students already dressed in their casual clothes. I went to the menu board. 'Hambagu set, Curry set, or Tempura set...Wah i want them all but then i'll gain whole lot of weight and i don't want looking chubby and round especially when tomorrow there's an audition'. I picked the curry set and went to sit on one of the empty tables.

"Ittadakimasu!" i took a spoonful of curry rice. "Mmmm...OISHII!" I took another spoonful of the curry rice.

"Can i sit here?" a voice said. Remi-chan

"Eh...Remi-chan you're still wearing your jersey?" i asked after she sat across me

"Well i went to practice some more after running and then i was already hungry on my way back to the dorms. And i was pretty close to the cafeteria so...why not? Ittadakimasu" she explained

"Remi-chan, you said i still didn't earn your trust. Will i earn it if i told you why i became an idol?" i asked and she looked at me and nodded

"Well i became an idol because when i first saw Himeko-senpai's performance seeing how everyone happy and cheering made me want to make people do the same thing when they see me on stage," i said to her "So how about you?"

"Well i became an idol because...i want to find my own radiant. By being an idol, i can audition for something which is easier and i like dancing, singing, and acting ever since i was little," she said "And i think i'll trust you more after the audition tomorrow. I'll be leaving now" with that she left, leaving me smiling at her reason

~Timeskip To Tomorrow

We both sat down at the back of the bus heading to Kira Kira District. I plugged my earphone to my Aikatsu phone and give one of the earplugs to Remi-chan. I played AikatsuStep.

We finally made it to the location seeing a quite large shop with a stage at the front of it. Many other students from many other idol schools. We signed up. There are 10 partners and we got number 3. We went to the back of the stage afterwards.

"Ne can i see your school dress and i'll show you mine?" I asked

"Sure" we pulled out our cards.

"Mine is pink rosette coord. A cute type school dress. The color pink will give anyone a cute personality. With the school's rose emblem at the side of the skirt makes me an official Rosette Academy student." I said showing my cards to her

"Mine is blue rosette coord. A cool type dress. The color of blue can be shown with the color of black to make anyone cool. With school's rose emblem at the side of the skirt makes me an official Rosette Academy student" she said showing her card

"Ms. Hanami and Ms. Tsukada please proceed to the stage"

We nodded at each other.

"Yui Hanami! Ready to Shine!"

"Remi Tsukada Kokoro Jūden!"

I ran to one of the machines and place my id card and school dress cards into each slot. And Remi-chan did the same. The room starts to lit up. The closet opens and i ran in. I change into my school dress and did an awkward pose since i still don't know what to do. We entered the stage. And we start singing AikatsuStep.

 **(Both) : 1・2・3 de Aikatsu!**

 **Nante ttatte seishun**

 **(Yui) : Mada miru mirai e icchokusen**

 **(Both) : 1・2・3 de Aikatsu!** **Nando datte chōsen**

 **(Remi) : Ganbaru kimochi wa shinkōkei**

 **(Both) : Mezase ichiban boshi彡**

Their aura appeared

 **(Yui) : Maru de yume no dance dane**

 **Kokoro ga odori dashite yuku yo**

 **Omou mama ni self produce**

 **(Remi) : Hitori hitori chigau kedo**

 **Kosei no hikari wo musundara seiza ni naru**

 **Mahō no kirameki glitter**

 **(Yui) : Mejirushi mo mienai** **Kurai yoru demo**

 **(Both) : nakama ga ite kureru**

 **(Remi) : Kore kara mo yoroshiku**

 **(Both) : idol katsudō**

 **(Both) : 1・2・3 de Aikatsu!**

 **Nante ttatte seishun**

 **(Yui) : Mada miru mirai e icchokusen**

 **(Both) : 1・2・3 de Aikatsu!**

 **Nando datte chōsen**

 **(Both) : Ganbaru kimochi wa shinkōkei**

 **(Both) : Kokoro zashi takaku彡 Let's go!!**

 **(Remi's aura : meteor shower going around her, blue and purple music notes floating above)**

 **(Yui's aura : chp 1. But the size of the aura is smaller)**

Himeko POV~

I watch Yui-chan's performance using the tv screen in the headmistress office with her.

"Seems her aura is normal for today. What do you think headmistress?" I said while looking at the screen

"She did quite marvelous and her partner to, Remi Tsukada-san is it?"

I nodded taking a sip from my tea.

Yui POV~

After 7 more performances, all of us were called to the stage. Seeing many people waiting for the opening of the newly shop. The owner step into the stage.

"Thank you for signing up for this audition. Everyone did a great job but as you can see there can only be one to win. Now the winner of this audition and will be in our commercial is... Ms. Yui Hanami and Ms. Remi Tsukada" the owner applaud and also the audience. The owner went to us and give us a pair of scissors with a red ribbon tied to it. We went to the entrance and cut the ribbon together.

"We will start tomorrow morning at the Starry Meadow to do the first scene. And enjoy your other reward"

"Hai" we said in unison "Arigatou gozaimasu" and then we went to eat the cakes.

While eating the cakes i decided to break the silence between us.

"Ne Remi-chan, you said if we won the audition you'll trust me more, right?" I asked

"Yea. And i trust you. Ne can we be friends starting right now?"

"Mm! We're already friends right"

After that the rest of the day is about talking and laughing together while enjoying our treats.

Words : 2260

 ** _Author Note :_**

 ** _I'm back ! Today special guest is Yui Hanami and the newly debut idol in this chapter, Remi Tsukada !_**

 ** _Me : So you both going to be in a commercial and to make it more exciting, a commercial for a chocolate shop which seems to be very famous._**

 ** _Remi : I'm pretty excited to be in a commercial. Even though at first i thought the idea of choosing the audition was a bit not like me._**

 ** _Yui : Ehh..but you did agree to do it and its the only one that intrest me. Plus thinking about the special treats as the prize just made me want to do it_**

 ** _Me : Aren't you happy with me making an audition like that, beside it took me a while to think of a perfect audition._**

 ** _Yui : Yea Remi-chan you should be grateful about it and besides we won !_**

 ** _Remi : Fine fine. So Author-chan what will the next chapter be about ?_**

 ** _Yui : Thx for reminding me about it Remi-chan. So can you give some spoilers?_**

 ** _Me : Well like the last chapter, i'm going to tell you the title but not spoilers about it_**

 ** _Remi : Fine by me_**

 ** _Yui : Not fine by me *starts whinning*_**

 ** _Me : So while Remi tried to calm Yui down, i'll tell you all the title of the next chapter._** ** _*clears throat* the title is_**

 ** _'Commercial Filled with Choco'_**

 ** _Remi : So i guess its about us doing the commercial which is filled with chocolate ?_**

 ** _Me : Well you're half right and half almost right. But like i said i'm not giving spoilers_**

 ** _Yui : Fine *pouting*_**

 ** _Me Yui Remi : Hope you'll keep reading_**


	4. chapter 4 : Commercial Filled with Choco

"One day, I'll be the next Top Rank Idol !

Yui Hanami ! Aikatsu is starting"

Yui POV~

Me and Remi-chan went to Starry Meadow for the first scene of the commercial the next morning. When we reach there cameras stood there and a few staffs getting ready.

"Ah...Hanami, Tsukada you ready to do the first scene?"

"Hai !" we said in unison "we'll be in your care"

"Change into one of the coords in the dressing room in that tent over there" he pointed to a yellow tent

"Hai !"

Inside the tent are many different coords. We changed into them and went out.

"So the first scene will be you two introducing yourselves and trying to find the perfect place to have sweets, got that" the owner said, "And no need to be stiff, just act natural and be yourself"

"Hai !"

We went to the middle of the meadow. I feel nervous. Its my first time doing this kind of thing. I don't think i can act natural.

"In 3...2...1" signaling us to start

"Konnichiwa, I'm Remi Tsukada, Rosette Academy student"

"K-K-Konnichiwa, I-I'm Y-Yui Hanami, R-Rosette A-Academy student"

"Cut" the owner came to me and said, "Try not to be too stiff Hanami-san. Just act natural"

"Gomenasai, its just that its my first time doing this kind of thing" i bowed down

"Daijobu, we will finish here for now, I'm having a meeting soon. We'll continue tomorrow"

"Hai"

Timeskip back to the academy~

"Remi-chan please give me acting lessons"

"But all you have to do is be yourself" Remi-chan said. I made a pair of puppy eyes , she sighed "Fine I'll give you lessons, but i don't know much about it though. So lets ask the acting class's teacher to teach us" i nodded

We found the teacher of the acting class standing on a rock near a river in the academy's grounds. She had black hair tied into a neat bun.

"Excuse us, Tomo-sensei please give us acting lessons" we bowed down

"Well if it isn't the two students who won the chocolate shop audition. I don't think i should give a lesson to both of you since its a hardcore training. Are you sure you want to do it?~" she said

"Hai !"

"Then Let's Start shall we~"

After she said that she jumped from the rock walking to the opposite direction from where we came from. I give a questionable look to Remi-chan but she just shrugged her shoulders. We followed Tomo-sensei. She stopped infront of a builiding with many people and students.

"This here is Rosette Café. An area of the academy open to anyone from outside the academy to enjoy some relaxing time here and to see the South-West area of the academy where the rose garden stand," she explained the place infront of us and continued, "Your lesson start here. You'll be helping with the serving here. There you'll be learning many. Good Luck !" with that she left.

We changed into the café's uniform (️Yui : pink, Remi : blue), get the instructions about what we will do from a second year student, and start working.

"Excuse me, we would like to order please"

I froze, but seeing Remi-chan giving me a 'Come-on-just-do-it' look. I walked stiffly to the customer calling.

"Y-Yes. W-What would chou l-like to order?" i said still feeling stiff

"Yes. We would like two rose cakes and two darjeeling tea please"

"O-Ok"

I brought the their order to them. After more serving, i keep getting the comment like 'No need to be stiff' and 'Just be yourself'. The same comment the Chocolate shop owner give to me. I looked at Remi-chan, she acts normally, giving smiles to every customer, natural. I still don't know why Tomo-sensei gave us this kind of lesson.

"Excuse me, i would like to order" a familiar voice said

"Hai..." i said feeling depressed

"Why are you depress, Yui-chan?"

"Eh?"..."EHHH?! Himeko-senpai?! What are you doing here ?" i was surprised

"Well today i don't have a busy schedule like usually. So i decided to have some relaxing time at the academy's café. Why don't you sit down for awhile. You seemed depress, what's wrong ?"

"Well, me and Remi-chan won

an audition yesterday, and we're going to do a commercial for the shop. Today suppose to be recording the first scene today, but i act too stiff. After that me and Remi-chan decided to ask Tomo-sensei for lessons. And we end up here. I still don't know why she brought us here. And right now i'm talking to you" i explained to Himeko-senpai. She thinks for a moment but then starts to giggle and smile

"You remind me of myself during my first year. I also asked Tomo-sensei to help me with acting. I was offered to do a commercial too and i accept. But during shooting a scene i was a bit stiff. So i asked Tomo-sensei to help and she brought me here. I also met a third year Top Rank student too and gives me an advice. 'Be a chocolate filling'. "

"A chocolate filling ?"

"Well she explained that every chocolate is different and natural for them to have different taste and scent. And they just be theirselves from color to taste. And for the filling part she said that she felt like she want to have a rose cake filled with icing since she is quite a sweet tooth" we both laughed about, "Just be yourself like a chocolate filling, Yui-chan"

"Hai !" i said cheerfully. "Oh i almost forgot, what would you like to order ?" feeling no longer depress or stiff. Just be myself.

"I'll have a cup of rose tea and vanilla cake with choco. filling" we both giggled.

After giving Himeko-senpai's order, i went over to Remi-chan who is standing near the counter.

"Remi-chan i think i'm not stiff anymore. I think i can act well tomorrow" i said confidently

"Now you're acting like yourself" she grinned

"Its all thanks to Himeko-senpai. She gave an advice to be a chocolate filling" she gave me a questionable look and i just giggled

"Ah...You must be Remi-chan, Yui-chan's partner for the school project" a voice behind us said. When we turn around we a saw Himeko-senpai smiling with glee.

"Hai. Its nice to meet you senpai" Remi-chan bowed down

"No need to be formal. I need to go now. See you soon" she waved goodbye to us.

"Ano...Arigatou Himeko-senpai" she gave me a close-eye smile and left.

"Remi-chan i think understand why she gave us this kind of lesson. I teaches us to show confidence and be ourselves. The customers gives comments to us. And i get the same comment everytime to be myself and i was lack of confidence. After i talk with Himeko-senpai i finally able to be myself and confident" i said smiling at the sunset (btw its already sunset), Remi-chan smiled too.

"Took you long to figure it out" she said

"Ehh you already figure it out ?" i pouted

"Eversince i got my first comment from a customer" she answered

"Then why didn't you tell me ?" i pouted more

"Then that means i'm the only one learning" she reasoned which made me pout even more.

Then i heard clapping. I look over where the clapping is coming from and saw Tomo-sensei.

"Omedetou, Hanami, Tsukada. You two pass. I always give this lesson to anyone who came to me. The first one to be Himeko Shouji herself to succeed"

We both hi-fived once she finished.

The Next Day~

After we change, we went to the center of the meadow. I took a deep breath and release it.

"In 3...2...1" the director said

"Konnichiwa, Remi Tsukada here, Rosette Academy Student" Remi said first

"And I'm Yui Hanami, also from Rosette Academy. Ne Remi-chan i feel a little bit hungry for something sweet"

After the last scene~

"CUT! Its Done!" Everyone cheered

"That was great Yui-chan Remi-chan" the director and the shop owner praised.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu" me and Remi-chan.

"Ne I have one more request for the both of you," we both turned facing the owner "Can you both do a live together for a little party tomorrow? I would love to watch you both perform again"

"Hai! We can do it, right Remi-chan?" i answered without hesitant. Remi-chan nodded

"Thank you for the help" the owner then left

Tomorrow afternoon~

The Starry Meadow (where they did the commercial) which used to be nothing but flowers and other plants, now filled with people and a huge stage stood at the end of the crowd. Me and Remi-chan are now at the back of the stage, getting ready for our live.

"Yui-chan Remi-chan please proceed to the stage" a staff called us

"Hai!" We both said and went to the room with the aikatsu machine

"Yui Hanami! Ready to Shine!"

"Remi Tsukada Kokoro Jūden!"

And we ran inside the machine of course after we placed our coords. After we did a pose we entered the stage and start singing AikatsuStep

 **(Both) : 1・2・3 de Aikatsu!**

 **Nante ttatte seishun**

 **(Yui) : Mada miru mirai e icchokusen**

 **(Both) : 1・2・3 de Aikatsu!**

 **Nando datte chōsen**

 **(Remi) : Ganbaru kimochi wa shinkōkei**

 **(Both) : Mezase ichiban boshi彡**

Their aura appeared

 **(Yui) : Maru de yume no dance dane**

 **Kokoro ga odori dashite yuku yo**

 **Omou mama ni self produce**

 **(Remi) : Hitori hitori chigau kedo**

 **Kosei no hikari wo musundara seiza ni naru**

 **Mahō no kirameki glitter**

 **(Yui) : Mejirushi mo mienai**

 **Kurai yoru demo**

 **(Both) : nakama ga ite kureru**

 **(Remi) : Kore kara mo yoroshiku (Both) : idol katsudō**

 **(Both) : 1・2・3 de Aikatsu!**

 **Nante ttatte seishun**

 **(Yui) : Mada miru mirai e icchokusen**

 **(Both) : 1・2・3 de Aikatsu!**

 **Nando datte chōsen**

 **(Both) : Ganbaru kimochi wa shinkōkei**

 **(Both** **) : Kokoro zashi takaku彡 Let's go!!**

 **(Remi's aura : meteor shower going around her, blue and purple music notes floating above)**

 **(Yui's aura : pink flowers floating around her and blue and purple bubbles)**

The venue was filled applause. Both of us waved at the crowd.

Normal POV~

A few days later, Remi asked the principal if she can move into Yui's room. Yui of course is delighted by the idea of having a new rommmate. After the principal agree, both of them jumped in joy.Remi starts packing her stuff with Yui's help. And unpacking them. After the hard work, they lie down on the bed. A sudden thought striked Remi. She picked up her phone and starts swipping and tapping on her phone.

"What are you doing Remi-chan?" Yui asked

"The director said the commercial video will be on starting today"

"Really ?!"

Remi just nodded. She smiled when she found the video she's looking for and played it.

Commercial~

"Konnichiwa Remi Tsukada here. Rosette Academy Student"

"And I'm Yui Hanami, also from Rosette Academy. Ne Remi-chan I feel a bit a hungry for something sweet"

"Then why don't we eat this" Remi opened a box full of choco. things. Choco cake, choco tart, choco strawberry...anything.

"Wah...Choco from Chocolate Dream shop"

"We recommend to you viewers to try Chocolate Dream convectionaries."

(Sorry I'm not good at making commercials)

End of commercial~

"Sugoi ! We're actually in a commercial" Yui cheered

"Hmm. Its really amazing"

"I'll definitely definitely definitely work harder in my Aikatsu after this" Yui said determinely


	5. chapter 5 : A Brand?

"One day, I'll be the next Top Rank Idol !

Yui Hanami ! Aikatsu is starting"

Normal POV~

In Yui Remi's dorm. Yui just lying down on her bunk while staring at the ceiling. While Remi read a magazine.

"Ne what are you reading ?" Yui asked breaking the silence

"Aikatsu Magazine. It has all the latest updates from every idols" Remi answered. "Here. This one is from last week" Remi handed a magazine to Yui. Silence filled the air once again only the sound of flipping pages. Yui read with fascination glinting in her eyes. Then she came upon a page that interests her. A page about brands. She realizes that she still doesn't have a preffered brand. She asked

"Remi-chan do you have a preferred brand?"

"Mmm...I don't have one...not yet. But I'm thinking of getting one" Remi said thoughtfully

"Then let's get one together now !" Yui said happily

"Eh ?! Now ?!" Yui nodded dragging Remi to the library to search for brands. They just picked random books and piled them on a table. They looked around books about brands for the rest of the day.

"So any brand that interests you?" Remi said boredly

"No," Yui answered with a similar tone. "There is one but...it doesn't show my true self, what about you Remi-chan?"

"I found one," she showed Yui a page "Galactic Chord, a cool type brand that has futuristic designs mixed with rock and roll designs"

"That's cool Remi-chan. It really suits you"

"What about you which brand do you thing suits you?" Remi asked

"Well...this one," Yui showed her a page "Little Heart, a cute type brand that has cute designs and also frills, ribbons, and floral designs...but I don't think it really shows my true self..." Yui said sadly

"Yui..."

The bell in the library rang signaling that its closing time (Note : they've been in the library for the rest of the day) All the other girls, including Yui and Remi, walked out of the library. Some have gone back to their dorms, ans some just walked around. Instead of going back to their dorms, they went to the cafeteria for dinner. Yui kept thinking about the perfect brand for her. Her thoughts were cut off when an idea came.

"Remi-chan, I'm going to use Little Heart as my prefered brand temporarily. When I found a brand that shows my true self"

"That's not a bad idea...but what if don't find one?" Remi asked hesitantly

"I have to find one. It'll be my mission. Finding my true self !" Yui said determinely. Remi smiled at her determination.

"I'm sure you'll find it"

The Next Morning~

"Good Morning Class ! I.Have.An.Annoucement !" Ann-sensei said to the class with style. "There will be a contest held by the famous, one and only, Aikatsu Magazine" the whole class cheered

"I want to participate !" "Me too !" "Ann-sensei, I want to join !"

"Now now settle down. The rules are simple, 1. You have to wear brand, you cannot wear your school dress or a brandless coord. 2. The brand you wear, will be the brand you support in the audition, so if you win, that brand will feature in the magazine. And lastly, only one from each class can participate"

"EEHHH!?!?"

"The reward is that you'll be on the front cover wearing the coord you performed with. This is a great oppurtunity to introduce new idols and of course rank-up. The magazine has allowed one person from each class can participate from every idol school in Japan, don't worry the audition is only for beginner rank idols. Now to make it fair, we'll do a lottery to decide. Inside this box is full of blue and red marbles but there is a gold one. Get the gold one, and you'll be participating " Ann-sensei explained

After that one by one came up to the front and only came back with no luck. Yui's turn finally came. She put her hand inside a box full of marbles / balls, she pulled out a marble. It turns out she got the gold marble.

"Congrats Hanami. I hope you already have a brand to wear. Good luck" Ann-sensei gave her a thumbs up. The bell rang signaling class is over.

"Remi-chan !!!" Yui shouted running towards her friend's classroom

"Yui ?" Remi said as she stepped out of her classroom. Yui was panting when she got there.

"I *pant* need *pant* your help"

"What is it ?" Remi asked

"Its about the Aikatsu Magazine audition. I was chosen to participate" Yui said as she regained her composure

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so?' I need to find my true self immediately"

"Chill...You still have a week to find it. If not, then you'll have to wear Little Heart"

"Mmm...you're right...but the audition is in a week. It'll give me enough time to find my true self" Yui said with determination in her eyes

"By the way, who's participating from your class?" Before Remi can answer a new voice came

"That would be me! Chii~"

They both look at the person and see a girl with orange hair styled in curled pigtails and blue turqoise eyes with happiness glinting in them.

"I've been chosen to participate. And also be your competition in a week. Ahh! I need to buy the sandwich before it sold out. Bye~!" The girl waved running towards the cafeteria.

"Ne, who's that?" Yui asked confused by what just happen before them

"Chinami Hitomi, Beginner Rank Level 4"

"Level 4*?! That's fast" Yui shocked at what her friend said (I'll explain the level thing below)

"Well she ranked up after doing that

Audition Search thing" Remi shrugged

"What about her partner, did she rank up too?" Yui asked as they both went towards the cafeteria for lunch

"I don't really know, but I didn't hear of anyone else ranking up. So I think she didn't"

"Is that even possible? Besides they did a performance together, shouldn't they rank up together as well?"

"Well thats the Aikatsu System to decide," Remi said calmly "Anyway, let's talk about the brand problem"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgotten about that. Let's find it-" As she pumps her hand to the air a growl from her stomache was heard "Right after we eat lunch"

Timeskip after they ate lunch~

"So where do we start ?" Yui asked

"Let's start with reading all of these magazines" Remi put a tall stack of magazines on the table where they sat. Yui looked nervously at the stack but read it afterwards.

2 hours later~

Only half of the stack has been read. Yui sigh tiredly, and groaned. 'Still a long way to go...' she thought. She then continued reading the magazine.

Another 1 hour 34 minutes later~

'Why hasn't the bell ring yet ?' Yui thought, she covered her head with a magazine

26 minutes later~

"Finally, all done" Yui and Remi stacked their last magazine. She stretched herself. Remi looked at the clock. It shows 3 p.m. in the evening. "Ne, we can start practicing now if you want" Remi said looking at the ceiling

"Sure, let's practice"

So they changed into their jersey uniform and head to the practice room.

At the practice room~

"So what song are you going to perform?" Remi asked while zipping her jersey

"I'm thinking of singing Melody of Heart. What do you think?" Yui said looking at the lyric's sheet

"I think its perfect. Now let's start with the moves. I've already asked Lola-sensei to help" Lola-sensei entered the room and start teaching the moves. After an hour practicing, Yui got hang of half of the moves.

"We'll continue tomorrow, I have another student to teach" with that Lola-sensei left

Yui wiped the sweat on her face with a towel and sat on the floor, her back against the wall behind her.

"Ah, you're practicing too?" A cheerful voice came. There standing next to the door is Chinami. "Eh, what're you doing here?" Yui asked confused

"I have an appointment with Lola-sensei," Chinami said as she put all her things down "You can watch me practice if you want"

"Sorry, but I need to meet with Remi-chan. Excuse me" Yui bowed and left the practice room. She went back to the dorms and find it empty. She walked in and lie down on the bed.

Remi came in, seeing Yui just lying on the bed not looking for a brand. She just sighed and decided to let her relax for awhile.

"Yui let's eat dinner" Remi said. When Yui heard the word 'dinner' she stood up and dragged Remi to the cafeteria. Yui ordered a curry set while Remi ordered a teriyaki set. Yui just ate happily in silence. The silence break when Remi said, "Yui, you should find that brand soon. Entering without a brand will be useless"

"Don't worry Remi-chan, its still one week. I'll find it tomorrow" Yui said without worry

Tomorrow~ (6 days from audition)

"Have you found it?" Remi asked when Yui is practicing the choreography.

"Not yet. I'm sure I'll find it tomorrow" Yui said once again without a single worry in her tone

Tomorrow again~ (5 days from audition)

"Haven't found it" Yui said as she memorize the lyrics

The days went on, Remi asked the same question every time and Yui answered the same answer

1 day until the audition~

"Remi-chan what should I do...I haven't found it" Yui said with a worry tone

"Don't know. I think its a bit too late to find it. Today is Sunday, so its a day off. I'll leave you alone for the whole day for you to think. Bye, see you later at night" with that Remi left Yui alone

Yui sighed. 'What should I do?' She thought. She slept for hours, hoping to dream about the perfect brand. But what she hoped didn't come. When she woke up, its already around the afternoon. She went outside to freshen up. She walked around the school, stopping once in awhile to look at the flowers for hours. " I don't know what to do"

"Ahh, Yui-chan" a familiar voice said. Yui turned around and see Himeko

"Himeko-sempai, what are you doing here?" Yui asked surprised by the sudden appearance of her favorite idol

"I've just finished a recording session. How about you?" Himeko answered. "Yui...chan?" Himeko said seeing that Yui doesn't have her happy aura. Yui told her the whole story about what has been happening in the week. "I see..." Himeko muttered as both of them sat on a bench.

"What should I do, Himeko-senpai? The audition is tomorrow..." Yui asked sadly

"How about using a brand temporarily? At least until you find your true brand, your true self" Himeko suggested, "Do you have any brand you like at the moment?"

"I do. I like Little Heart. I was thinking about using it for awhile, but I don't any set of cards. I only have my school dress" Yui said looking at her school dress card. Himeko puts her hand into one of the pockets in the uniform's jacket and pulled out something.

"Here, Yui-chan. You can wear this" Yui looked at the card.

"Lovely Periwinkle coord...No I can't take your cards" Himeko shooked her head

"I'm giving it to you as a gift. I can get another one anytime. Hopefully you can win" Himeko smiled, Yui takes the cards and said happily, "Arigato-gozaimasu, Himeko-senpai!"

"I'm sure you'll find your true self soon. Just don't give up. Ganbatte!" Himeko cheered. Yui thanked her as they both left to their own destination

She saw Remi-chan during her way, she showed her the cards and told her how she got them.

Audition day~

Yui and Remi arrived at the venue. The whole place is filled with students from many other idol schools. Rosette Academy, Starlight Academy, Four Star Academy, Dream Academy, and many more.

"I'll be watching you fron the audience. Good Luck, Yui" Remi gave her a thumbs up. "Hmm!" Yui nodded

After lots of performances, its finally Yui's turn. She looked at her coord one last time before her performance.

"Yui Hanami! Ready to Shine!"

She ran into one of the rooms and placed her student id card and the coords in its place in the machine. The machine glows and she ran into the machine, change into the coord, and did a pose. She entered the stage.

"Number 98, Yui Hanami from Rosette Academy" the announcer said

Yui took a deep breath and start singing and dancing

 **Love like a melodyLove like a melody** **Heart wo nazotte narihibike** **Love like a melodyLove like a melody** **Kimi no moto ni made todoku yō ni** **Tōku kara tada mitsumeru dake (I'm fall in love)** **Heart no melody ga chū o mau (I'm loving you)** **Koi no telepathy sōshin surukara** **Bibibi-tto uketomete yo kimi no antenna de** Her aura appeared **Kanchigai shinai de tokubetsu janai nowatashi wa futsū no on'nanoko** **Koi ni koishite mitari yume ni yume mitari** **Sōzō no sekai wo fuwa fuwa fuwa** **Kimi o motto shiritaishi oshaberi mo shitai** **Onaji rhythm de dokidoki wakachiaitai** **Dakara honto no watashi o mite please me** She did Little Heart's special appeal (you can named it, cause idk what to named it. Plus I haven't started drawing coloring it yet, i'll probably put it up in the next chapter or so) **Love like a melodyLove like a melody** **Heart wo nazotte narihibike** **Love like a melodyLove like a melody** **Kimi no moto ni made todoku yō ni** **(Yui's aura : pink flowers floating around her, and blue and purple bubbles)**

Applause filled the auditorium. They added the judges score and the likes from the audience. After a moment, her name appeared at the top of the chart. After a lot of other performances, none of their performances can beat Yui's. In the end, Yui won the audition.

"Now, Hanami-chan give me a happy expression" the camera man said, holding his camera

"Hai!" After she said that she did a pose and smiled at the camera. And a click came from the camera

1 week later~

"I can't believe I'm on the front cover of Aikatsu Magazine" Yui squealed as she held her picture in the magazine. Currently she and Remi are just chilling out in their dorm. Remi just bought the latest Aikatsu Magazine which has Yui's picture printed as the front cover

"Not only that, you also ranked up to Beginner Rank Level 5," Remi said as she read the article in the magazine.

"But I'm not stopping here, I'll definitely definitely definitely find my true self, and become a Top Rank idol !" Yui said stading up from her sitting position.

"And I'll definitely become a Top Rank idol with you" Remi said standing next her. Yui nodded. And thats all for that day.

Words : 2505

 **About the level thing :** **So each rank (except for Top Rank) have level 1 - 8. First years start in Beginner Rank level 1. Thats all. If you have any question comment.**


	6. chapter 6 : Chii-Chii-Chinami desu

"One day, I'll be the next Top Rank Idol !

Yui Hanami ! Aikatsu is starting"

Normal POV~

It's a bright and shiny day in Rosette Academy. The birds chriped, butterflies and bees flying by, the wind blowing lightly. The perfect day. Chinami walked around the pavement of school, bored. Suddenly, the bush beside her shooked. A cat came out, instantly Chinami bend down to its level and played with it (w).

Yui POV~

I was jogging around the campus while thinking about my true brand. 'I can't give up now. I need to find it.' I continued jogging and repeating the sentence in my head. I stopped when I saw Chinami crouching. I walked towards her.

"Chinami-chan, what are you doing ?" I called her. She turned around with the biggest grin you've ever seen. She suddenly hugged me.

Chinami POV~ Before Yui called

I was playing with the cat happily until someone called out.

"Chinami-chan, what are you doing ?" I realized who it is. It's Remi-chii's pink haired friend. What's her name again?...meh, I can ask her later. I'm so happy that she called me 'Chinami-chan', I grinned. My grin gets bigger and bigger every second. I turned around and hugged her.

Back to Normal POV~

Yui still surprised by the sudden hug. But decided to hug her back. An awkward silence filled the air.

"Um...Chinami-chan, why did you hug me ?" Yui asked breaking the awkward silence

"I'm so happy you called me Chinami-chan for the first time U " Yui looked at her weirdly, not knowing what to say, pretty much...speechless. "Now, you know my name...but what's your name?"

"Yui desu, Yui Hanami"

"Ah, nice to meet you, Yui-chii" Chinami shooked her hand vigorously

"Ne Chinami-chan, what were you doing ?" Yui asked curiously

"Oh, I was playing with the cutest kitten ever. He's right-" Chinami turned around only to see nothing "Noooo it ran away"

"E-eto, Chinami-chan...uh...let's forget about the cat. I'm sure it'll come back eventually" Yui tried calming Chinami down

"You're right Ne do you have any plans for today? " Yui thought for a while and answered,

"No, I don't think so"

"PERFECT !" Chinami beamed, she grabbed Yui's hand and ran towards the academy. They stopped in front of the entrance. Chinami turned to Yui and said, "We're going to have a whole day together after classes, I can ask Remi-chii too" Yui smiled and nodded

"Of course"

"Great, see you later !" Chinami ran to her class, so did Yui.

In class 1-9~

Chinami slammed the classroom's door, and looked around frantically. Seeing her target sitting on her chair, she ran to her, and shouted happily,

"REMI-CHII, DO YOU WANT TO HANG WITH ME AND YUI-CHII AFTER SCHOOL !"

"Yui who ?" Remi asked clueless

"How can you not know your own friend ? (3)" Chinami pouted. Remi thought for awhile.

"Oh, you mean Yui Hanami. Just realize that. You should've been more specific, there are many Yui-s in the world" Remi said

"So do you want to or not? The more the merrier they say"

"Sure. Wouldn't hurt to hang for the day"

"Yay ! "

When the teacher came in, Chinami quickly sat down next to Remi with full of exciting plans in her head. And ignoring the teacher until she called her. And also drooling over the idea of eating sundaes.

"Hitomi-san, do you hear me? You'll be competing against other students from other schools tomorrow with some students from other classes"

"Oi, Chinami. Snap out of it" Remi shooked her.

"Eh. What is it ? Did you say something, sensei ?" Chinami asked clueless about whats happening making the teacher facepalmed.

"Tsukada-san please explain to her. I starting to get tired of repeating everything I said everytime it involved her" after she said that, she continued teaching while Remi explained.

"To simply put it, you'll be competing tomorrow"

"EH?!"

Outside class 1-4 (Yui's class)~

Remi explained to Yui about what had happened. And Chinami...she's just standing next to them with a sorrow face. Yui thought for a while, trying to find a solution, seeing Chinami's face just makes her think harder. Then an idea popped up.

"How about we help you practice? We can still hang out while we practice. How bout that, Chinami-chan?" Yui said, turning to Chinami. Her face, which used to be sorrow, now filled with happiness.

"Yes yes yes yes YES!"

In the practice room~

It has been almost a hour after they start practicing. But there isn't much practice in the past hour. Chinami just sat on the floor, bored. While Yui and Remi tries to get her to practice.

"Mou, practice is boring!" Chinami whined

"But you agreed. And the competition is tomorrow. Plus you haven't practiced at all" Remi reasoned

"Yea, but I thought it'll be fun. In the end, this is boring" Chinami said

Yui and Remi just sighed and continued trying to get Chinami to practice. Then something turned up outside the window. Chinami turned her attention towards the window. Its the cat from this morning. She ran outside leaving both Yui and Remi.

"Chinami-chan !" "Chinami" they shouted and chased her. But Chinami's energy is in full speed, eventually lost her.

They kept calling her, looking for her, running around the campus but no sign of her anywhere. Then they something from a tree just a few feet from them. The closer they get, the louder the sound is. Soon they recognised the sound.

"Mou, come back down neko-chii" under the tree stood Chinami who is jumping up and down. Both Yui and Remi sighed in relief. Before they can call her, Chinami starts climbing up the tree. They quickly ran there.

"Chinami-chan, that's dangerous!" Yui shouted, but she didn't listen, she just kept climbing up the tree, and stopped on the branch where the cat stood. She tried reaching towards it and slowly crawl to it.

Then something, not too loud, can be heard. Out of everyone, only Remi can hear it. Remi looked towards where the sound can be heard and see what the sound was. The branch, where the cat and Chinami is, is breaking.

"Chinami ! Don't go further ! Get down here !" She shouted

"Eh?" The cracking got louder and louder everytime she moved.

"Chinami-chan, jump down! We'll catch you!" Chinami nodded, holding the cat tightly but not too tightly, preparing to jump off the tree.

But before she could jump, the branch breaks, shocking all four of them. Chinami screamed as she fell off the tree. Yui and Remi caught her just in time before she hit the solid ground. They sighed in relief for the second time today. Chinami stood up and so did Yui and Remi.

"Gomene minna...I should have listened to you and practiced ('')" Chinami apologised

"Let's just forget what just happened in the past hour and practice" Yui smiled

"Hmm!" Chinami grinned. After that, they practiced for the rest of the day.

The next day~

The day of the competition has come. Lots of students from all sorts of idol school are getting ready.

"Chinami Hitomi, your up next" one of the staff called

"Hai !" Chinami got up and walked to the room where the Aikatsu closet is. She looked at her cards. Smiling happily before saying,

"The wait is over. The best pop idol, Chinami Hitomi has come to this world"

She ran into the room and placed her student id card and the coords in its place in the machine. The machine glows and it opens. She ran into the machine, change into the coord, and did a pose. She entered the stage. Yui and Remi stood in the audience, cheering the loudest for her.

 **Fuwafuwa sora kara hane mitai na tenshi no otoshimono**

 **Duffle coat no hood kabutte** **Machi wo hashiru kimi no moto e isoganakucha** **Tenkiyohō wa yuki no mark** **Moshikashitara kyō koso mireru ki ga suru yo** **Futari deatte kara hajimete no fuyu ni** **Shiroi iki kokoro ukiuki** **Pocket ni haitta te wo muri ni hippari dashite** **Gyutto nigitte daisuki! tte telepathy**

 **Tsumetai kaze no naka kimi to arukitai** **Fuyu no uta nante utai nagara** **Ame ga yuki ni kawattara** **Hatsuyuki kinenbi no KISS shichaō! nante ne** **Fuwafuwa sora kara hane mitai na yasashi shiro** **Ichinen ichiban kirei na hi ga futari wo tsutsumu**

 **Fuwafuwa sora kara hane mitai na tenshi no otoshimono** **Duffle coat no hood kabutte** **Machi wo hashiru kimi no moto e isoganakucha** **Tenkiyohō wa yuki no mark** **Moshikashitara kyō koso mireru ki ga suru yo**

 **Futari deatte kara hajimete no fuyu ni** **Shiroi iki kokoro ukiuki** **Pocket ni haitta te wo muri ni hippari dashite** **Gyutto nigitte daisuki! tte telepathy**

Her aura appeared

 **Tsumetai kaze no naka kimi to arukitai** **Fuyu no uta nante utai nagara** **Ame ga yuki ni kawattara** **Hatsuyuki kinenbi no KISS shichaō! Nante ne-**

She did a Pop Party appeal _**(Pop Trick's appeal)(Gomenasai, still haven't drawn it. For now, readers can use your imagination)**_

 **Fuwafuwa sora kara hane mitai na yasashi shiro** **Ichinen ichiban kirei na hi ga futari wo tsutsumu** **(Chinami's aura : chibi cats jumping around her, white fluffy clouds above her, and various candy (small size) floating freely)**

Time skip~ after the other participants perform~

"Time for the results. The judges's score has been added with the audience's. And the winner...is..." the participants stood at behind the announcer, some are anxious, some are confident, and some are excited. "Chinami Hitomi !"

The audience then exploded with applaud and cheers.

"Congratulations Chinami-chan" Yui congratulated

"Arigato (w)"

"By the way, what is the winning prize?" Remi asked

"Oh yeah, I forgot. The prize is four tickets to a cat park!" Chinami smiled, showing the tickets to them. "Here's one for you and you. Consider this as a thank you gift " she continued

"I guess this is why sensei chose you" Remi said, making Yui and Chinami laughed. Its a start of a friendship.

??? POV~

I peeked from the wall. Seeing the three people I want to meet soon I looked at them, but mainly looking at Hitomi-san.

"I found my target-meow~"

Words : 1728


	7. chapter 7 : Chinami vs Naomi !

"One day, I'll be the next Top Rank Idol !

Yui Hanami ! Aikatsu is starting"

Normal POV~

A bright and sunny day. In that bright and sunny day, a bus is driving to a school. In that bus, is a driver and a girl about 12 years old. She payed the bus fare right before she stepped out. She looked at the academy infront of her.

"Finally here, meow!" she said happily

Inside the academy~

Yui, Remi, and Chinami just casually jogging around the academy, chatting every once in awhile.

"Ne, you still have one ticket to that cat park. Who will you give it to?" Yui asked.

Chinami thought 'Who?...' and answered "I have no idea" Making both Yui and Remi sweatdrop.

Just when they almost reached the front gates, Remi slowed down.

"What's wrong, Remi-chan?" Yui asked after she stopped. Remi just pointed at a girl.

The girl has light pink hair which gradients into light blue styled into twin pigtails. Her eyes are dual-colored which is blue and green. She is also wearing cat ears. The uniform she's wearing doesn't seem to be from the academy. She walked towards them. Her eyes keeps looking at her main target. Chinami Hitomi. She pointed to her and said,

"Chinami Hitomi-san, I'm Naomi Kiriyoshi from Four Star Academy's Wind Dance Class. And today I've come here to declare a war-meow!" Naomi said with determination. Hidden underneath all that determination is a hint of excitement.

"War ?!" Yui said panickly. Her mind is just filled with possible, yet impossible, thoughts (just imagine a war and add Naomi's and Chinami's head on one of the soldiers)

"I don't think that's the type of war she was talking about, Yui" Remi sweatdropped

"Oh, then what kind of war?" Yui asked

"Dance war. I heard that you're one of the best dancer in this school. And I want proof of that-meow!" Naomi said, smilling in determination

"Sure, let's have a dance war" Chinami beamed

In one of the practice rooms~

They changed into their school jersey. And stood at the middle of the room. Naomi signalled Remi to turn the music on and she did. Both of them danced ardently. Both of them doesn't seem to be giving up anytime soon. What's amazing is that both of them are in sync and their aura are showing.

Soon other students came in. Watching the rare scene infront of them. Some of them are curious because of a student from another school is there in the same room as them, some amazed by the view and some are just bored or have nothing to do at the moment.

Minutes past, both of them aren't giving up. The music soon finished and they did a final pose. Naomi said that the audiences will decide the winner.

"Chinami-chan!" "Kiriyoshi-san!" "Chi-chan" "Naomi-san!"

Remi counted all the votes. And faced them when she finished.

"Its a tie"

"Eh?!" All of them said

"That can't be, there must be someone who didn't vote, meow!" Naomi continued "And it must have been...YOU! meow !" Naomi pointed towards,

Yui. Everyone turned their attention to her who is shaking next to Remi.

"Am I right? meow!"

"I can't choose who. Both of you are amazing (-)"

"Just vote Yui so we can get this over with"

Yui thought for awhile. Before saying,

"I think I vote for Chinami-chan" Chinami beamed but Naomi looked down.

"Ne ne, let's do this again" Chinami said cheerfully to Naomi. Naomi didn't look up. After a minute, she looked at Chinami

"I want to do a rematch! meow!" Naomi declared surprising everyone in the room "Except this time, I want to do it in front of a real audience, on a real stage, meow!"

"Hai!" Chinami agreed without hesitating a minute

"We'll do it in two days. Better prepare, Hitomi-san, meow!"

The next day~

Yui, Remi, and Chinami waited for the bus to come to pick them up, and go to the cat theme park.

"So who did you invite at the end?" Remi asked

"Its a S.E.C.R.E.T" Chinami answered smilling

The bus arrived and they got in. 30 minutes, they arrived at their destination. Everything inside are all cat themed. But what caught their attention was a girl standing in front of the entrance.

"Naomi-chii !" Chinami ran up to her and hugged her, making Naomi flustered.

"C-can you get off, meow!" Naomi stuttered still flustered. Chinami let go after that.

"Eh, Chinami-chan you invited Naomi-chan?" Yui asked

"Yup. Seeing her cat ears, and her sentence ender, I figured she must've like cats too, so I invited her (w)" Chinami continued, "Now, let's go have fun"

They paid for the tickets, which is about 1500¥ for one person. They had fun all day. Surprisingly, Naomi had fun too and they became friends instantly.

After a tiring day, they went to a cafe nearby. Yui plopped her bottom immediately on the chair.

"Wah, I'm so tired. I really need to eat parfait right now. Waitress-san, can I have one ichigo parfait?" Yui called

Soon a girl with long brown hair and dazzling violet eyes came to take their order.

"Hai. One ichigo parfait" she left immediately back to the kitchen.

"I have fun today, meow" Naomi said laying on a chair, completely relaxed. "Even if we're friends now, we're still rivals. And I won't lose two times to you. Meow"

"I'll be waiting for it to happen :)" Chinami smiled determainly

"Let's go" Remi said getting ready to leave

"Eh, but I haven't had my parfait" Yui pouted

"Bye Yui" Remi said walking away

"Eh?! So mean (3)" All of them laughed after that.

The next day~

The auditorium is filled with people. Everyone wanted to know who will win against Naomi and Chinami. They all are anxiously waiting for it to start. The light starts to turn off while the stage starts to light up.

In the dressing room, Chinami and Naomi looked at eachother.

"It doesn't matter who wins" Chinami said

"Everyone is a winner, meow" Naomi finishes. After that they turned back to their position before.

"The wait is over. The best pop idol, Chinami Hitomi has come to this world"

"Aikatsu hard for your dream,meow!"

They ran into one of the rooms each and placed their student id card and the coords (school dress) in its place in the machine. The machine glows and they ran into the machine, change into the coord, and did a pose. And they entered the stage.

 **(Both) : Fuwafuwa sora kara hane mitai na tenshi no otoshimono**

 **(Chinami) : Duffle coatnohoodkabutte**

 **Machi wo hashiru kimi no moto e isoganakucha**

 **(Naomi) : Tenkiyohō wa yuki nomark**

 **Moshikashitara kyō koso mireru ki ga suru yo**

 **(Naomi) : Futari deatte kara hajimete no fuyu ni**

 **Shiroi iki kokoro ukiuki**

 **(Chinami) : Pocketni haitta te womuri ni hippari dashite**

 **Gyutto nigitte daisuki! ttetelepathy**

Their aura appeared

 **(Both) : Tsumetai kaze no naka kimi to arukitai**

 **Fuyu no uta nante utai nagara**

 **Ame ga yuki ni kawattara**

 **Hatsuyuki kinenbi no KISS shichaō!nante ne**

Chinami did a pop flash appeal

 **(Both) : Fuwafuwa sora kara hane mitai na yasashi shiro**

Naomi did a star pop charm appeal

 **(Both) : Ichinen ichiban kirei na hi ga futari wo tsutsumu**

 **Naomi's aura : Composed of kitties, beads and clovers. The kitties came in a pattern colour of "Pink, blue, purple, pink, blue, purple" which bounces around her.**

 **Chinami's aura : chapter 6**

The audience applaud, including Yui and Remi.

"Now its time for the results. And the winner is..." the MC said looking at the score poll. Both Chinami and Naomi stood anxiously on stage

"I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES. ITS A TIE!" he announced and everyone applaud and cheered

"Well, that's that, meow" Naomi smiled

"Yea, that was fun. I hope we can do this again sometime" Chinami smiled too

"Definitely, meow!" They both hi-fived

Naomi returned to Four Stars Academy. But before she left, she said to Yui, Remi, and Chinami,

"Aikatsu hard for your dream! Meow!"

Words : 1437

 **Naomi Kiriyoshi belongs to :** **wattpad : KatieChan0720**


	8. chapter 8 : Pon Pon Rank Up

"One day, I'll be the next Top Rank Idol !

Yui Hanami ! Aikatsu is starting"

Remi POV~

I looked at the ceiling, thinking. 'Everyone is starting to rank up. I need to keep up' I looked at Yui who is sleeping soundly, and slightly drooling. Then I looked at the clock on the desk '00.32'. I should sleep now.

"I'll find a way to rank up" I said quietly, before drifting of to sleep

I opened my eyes. I saw a giant set of stairs leading somewhere up above. Clouds floating freely around the stairs. A bright light can be seen clearly from the top of the stairs.

"Remi-chan" then I heard someone calling me. I looked around and saw Yui with Chinami and other students of our school. The students are going up the stairs, not looking back for a second.

"Remi-chan, let's go" Yui was about go up too, but I stopped her by asking,

"Go where?"

"To the top, where Himeko-senpai stands" Yui then goes up too

I was about to follow her, but stopped when I saw a big gate made of gold, glowing brightly, and also what seems to be a guard made of the cloud around the stairs.

"No Rank up, No entry"

"Yui !" Yui didn't hear me, she kept calling me while running up the stairs.

"Remi-chan" repeating every time until,...

"Remi-chan" I woke up as I heard Yui calling me.

"Yui?" I looked around. I sighed "Its only a dream" I looked at Yui to see her already wearing her uniform. I soon realized something "What time is it"

Yui hesitantly answered pointing at the clock "E-Eto...It's almost 9 o'clock. Class will start soon"

I rushed to the bathroom right after she answered. Doing everything in a few minutes was hard. But I somehow made it in time. I grabbed anything I need and meet Yui outside the dorm.

We both ran to the main academy building. And parted ways to our class. When I arrived, sensei hasn't come yet which is good. I looked at the clock, still 1 minute left until she comes. I walked to my usual seat which is next to Chinami. Once I was seated, I put my head on the table, wanting to go back to sleep. But remembering that dream I had, I decided not to do it.

"Remi-chii, what's wrong?" Chinami asked

"It's nothing" Remi sat up as Asuka-sensei entered the classroom.

Everyone returned to their seats. Asuka-sensei just looked down, before she faced the board behind her. I yawned a couple of times, without anyone knowing.

Soon its lunch time, which made Yui happy since today's menu is Gratin which is one of her many favorite food. I silently ate mine, while thinking ways to rank up. What I didn't know is that I didn't notice someone looking at me.

Yui POV~

Remi-chan has been acting strange since this morning. And she hasn't talked since we eat. I looked at her, seeing her busy in her mind. Then I turned to Chinami.

"Ne, Chinami-chan, did something happen to Remi-chan in class?" Iasked

"Hmm...i don't think so" Chinami thinks again, "Nope, nothing unusual...at least that's what i thought"

I saw Remi-chan leave the table without saying anything. If she's not talking about it, I'll just have to find out why myself. After eating my gratin first of course.

Remi POV~

The only idea I can think of is to enter an audition. And the audition should be popular so I can rank up higher. But popular auditions usually have more participants than the other, and there's a chance I'll fail. If you enter an audition which is not too popular, there's a chance I can win. But I don't think it'll rank that high.

"What should I do ?!" I said frustrated.

"Remi-chan?" I heard someone calling me. I turned around and see Yui standing a few feet away from me.

"Yui,"

"Let's take a walk together outside" Yui smiled

We walked all the way to the park nearby the academy.

"Ne, what's wrong?" She asked me

"Its nothing" I shrugged

"Don't say that, I know it's something. And I'm your friend, so you can tell me anything that's bothering you" She said suddenly which surprised me a bit.

I told her the whole story. About the dream, everything. "I see...don't worry. I'll help you rank up. That's a promise !" Yui said determinely

I thanked her afterwards. Then something caught my interest. I can see Yui also looking at it. Its a truck. Food truck to be exact.

Normal POV~

The people in the truck starts setting up. Soon the smell of something sweet filled the air. There stood infront of a girl.

"We're now open" the girl shouted

People starts crowding the truck. They start taking pictures of the girl and asking her questions. Yui asked to Remi, "Ne, is she famous?"

I don't have a slight idea" Remi then tried asking a random person

"Excuse me, who is she? Is she someone famous?" Remi asked a highschool girl who is taking pictures of the girl with her friends

"You don't know her ? She's pretty famous you know. She's an idol from one of the greatest schools in Japan" She answered

"Hey, (insert girl's name) they're giving away crepes with her autograph on the wrapper!" One of her friends called

"Got to go. Bye" she then dissapeared to the crowd with her friends

"An idol?" Remi said quietly

"If she's a popular idol, how come we never know her?" Remi just shrugged "Let's talk to her when there aren't anymore people around then"

"Yea, that's a great idea" they waited until the crowd disappear from the truck.

One by one the people in the crowd starts leaving with satisfied faces. Remi and Yui approached the truck where the mystery idol sat down after a tiring day.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Remi, and this is Yui. We're also idols from Rosette Academy, and we want to know who you are" Remi introduced

"Konnichiwa, it's nice to meet the both of you. I'm Akari from Starlight Academy. Would you like some crepes ?" She introduced

"Oh no than-" Remi was cut off by Yui who answered "Yes please" excitingly

"Hai! What flavor would you like?" Akari asked

"Hmm...the honey peach sounds great...but the choco berry sounds delicious too" Yui kept thinking of the flavours while Akari waited patiently, smilling at Yui's playful personality

"I'll have the cookies and cream flavour then" Remi said, Akari nodded and told one of the workers to make it. Remi looked around while waiting for the crepe. Then something on the truck's counter caught her interest. "Ano, what's this?"

"Oh, would you like to audition? Pon Pon Crepe is looking for a new image girl" Akari handed her a flyer.

Pon Pon Crepe image girl

Searching for an idol to be the image girl of Pon Pon Crepe. The image girl we need is an idol who can excite fans. This audition is considered to be a critical step to success. This audition will be held on Friday the 20th.

Judge : the last winner, Akari Ozora, Pon Pon Crepe's owner, (insert another name) (idk the owner's name)

"So, are you interested ?" Akari asked

Remi thinks for awhile, "You should do it, Remi-chan" Yui smiled encouragingly. Remi smiled too afterwards and looked back at Akari

"I'll enter. And I'll definitely win" Remi smiled determainly, Akari smiled too at her determain declaration.

Soon the crepe is ready, Akari handed it to Remi, and she took a bite of it. "Oishii" Remi finished it in a few minutes

Remi worked hard for audition, with Yui and Chinami helping and cheering her. She definitely want to win it. Asuka-sensei saw how hard she's working, and decided to give her something to help her.

"Star Galaxy coord, one of Galactica Chord's rare coords. Wear it in the audition and win it" she gave her the cards. She also gave her some advices. Remi thanked her with a big smile on her face. She practiced hard for it.

The day finally came, Remi took a deep breath and released it. "Remi Tsukada, Kokoro Juuden !"

She ran into the room and placed her student id card and the coords in its place in the machine. The machine glows and it opens. She ran into the machine, change into the coord, and did a pose. She entered the stage.

 **Mabushī aozora ni todokisōna basho e to**

 **Sō, kokoro ga hitori de ni hashiridasu yo**

 **Soko kara utaeba tōku made hibiku**

 **Waki agaru kono melody ai no rock 'n' roll!**

 **Tadoritsuku made wa umaku ikazu ni**

 **Toki ni korondari tsumazuitari shita kedo**

 **Tsurai tte utsumuitara yume nante kanawanai**

 **Mō namida wo fuitara ho・ra kirameku taiyō mieta!!**

Her aura appeared

 **1, 2, Sing! Daisuki na uta, ima utaō (Utaō)**

 **Takusan no kagayaku egao ni Say Hello! Mirai e no Stand Up!**

She did a Galaxy Live appeal, making the audience cheer loudly, exciting them.

 **Only one! Jibun shika utaenai uta wo (Kyō wa kitto)**

 **Tsutaetai yo kono daiji na kimochi min'na no sono heart made**

 **Todoke! Call response de**

 **(Remi's aura : meteor shower going around her, blue and purple music notes floating above)**

In the audience, Akari looked amazed by the performance in front of her. "Hmm...she really can excite the audience"

"Hai, she'll be a perfect image girl for Pon Pon Crepe" Akari said. (Owner's name) nodded.

Somewhere near the both of them, stood Asuka-sensei who came to watch her student's performance. "Erika-chan, it's good to see you again after years. You came to watch the audition ?"

"(Owner's last name)-san, it's good to see you too. I actually came to watch my student's performance" she then noticed Akari "This must be Pon Pon crepe's 16th generation image girl and the current Starlight Queen, Akari Ozora"

"Hai, it's nice to meet you...eto..."

"Erika, Erika Asuka"

"Asuka-san. I feel like that name is familiar" Akari thinks for a while

"She's Pon Pon Crepe's 2nd generation image girl" (owner's name) introduced

"Eh...EEHH ?!" Asuka-sensei just smiled

After more performances, the time has come to decide the next image girl. Akari and (owner's name) stood on the stage.

"Today we have seen amazing performances here, thank you to all the participants. You all did great, but there can only be one greatest. Akari-chan would you please" Akari stepped forward

"The new Pon Pon Crepe image girl

Is

Remi Tsukada !"

Remi smiled. Then her aikatsu mobile rang. She opened it, she rank-up to Beginner Rank Level 8. A message from Yui also came, "Omedetou Remi-chan, I watch your performance, it was amazing \\(o)/ (v) Chinami-chan said she wants to watch you like this again next time. Once again, Omedetou :) from Yui"

Remi smiled in victory. She spot Asuka-sensei in the audience. She mouthed 'arigato' to her. Asuka-sensei nodded.

A few days later~

Pon Pon Crepe's new poster has just been released. Remi put it on the wall next to her bed.

"I still can't believe Asuka-sensei was actually a Pon Pon Crepe image girl" Yui said

Remi nodded, "I was surprised myself"

Flashback~ after the audition

Remi was walking to the entrance hall, stopped when she heard familiar voices. Asuka-sensei and (owner's name). She hid behind a wall and listened to their conversation.

"I still remember your audition. It definitely excites fans. Do you still do lives around town?"

"I haven't done any lives ever since i became a teacher. But being Pon Pon Crepe's image girl is an experience that i will remember as long as i'm here" Asuka-sensei answered

"Eehh?!" Asuka and (owner's name) heard Remi shout

Asuka-sensei and (owner's name) explained everything. And Remi told Yui the story. And here they are now

End of flashback~

"And now you're in level 8. That placed your rank higher than mine and Chinami-chan's" Yui smiled looking at the ceiling

"And I will make sure it'll stay that way" Remi said, as if she's declaring a rivalry war.

"That makes me want to aikatsu harder. I'll definitely rank higher"

Remi's phone rang "I won't lose either (･ω･ ) ~Chinami

P.S. look outside your window"

Yui and Remi turned to their window and saw Chinami outside with a determine face. Another message came "I climbed up here and heard your declaration of rivalry. I won't lose to the both of you o(･ω･ )o "

"That settles it, from now on we're rivals" Remi said

"AIKATSU !"

Words : 2180


End file.
